Seeing Double
by tgohan
Summary: teen gohan friends are in for an akward, problematic situation when teen gohan betrays them and begins turning evil. when teen gohan captures lenalee, his crush, he and his friends decide to stop teen gohan once and for all in a all out battle!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1.

Tragedy on the streets

One fall afternoon, three friends were walking down the sidewalk with some items they've each bought at the nearby gas station. The wind was cool and breezy. The streets were, as always, busy. Police sirens could be heard off in the distance. People, adults and kids, were walking the sidewalks. It seemed just like your typical day, until a cement truck made a swift left turn, trying to beat the streetlight, and then began tipping over on its side. People watched in horror as a small child was about to be crushed. Naruto, one of the three friends, shouted "watch out!" though the little girl was too far away to hear him yell out to her. Teen gohan, another one of the three friends, teleported over to the little girl and held the cement truck from falling on her. The little girl looked up at teen gohan, and he smiled at her and asked if she was ok. A strong, cold wind blew and she answered "yes, but it's kind of cold!" Tayuya, the female friend, sighed in relief. There were lots of bystanders watching as teen gohan saved the little girl's life. They weren't sure if they should be happy or not because teen gohan was indeed anime. The little girl moved out of the way so that teen gohan could put the truck down. The little girl then looked up at the truck and noticed that it had been scratched on the surface of the tank filled with cement. And that tank was about to break. "Um…mister-"but before the little girl could finish speaking, her father came and took her away from the truck. Teen gohan was about to put the truck back down on its four wheels until he heard a cracking sound, then the tank poured open. Some people were worried, but others were happy because that's one less anime person in the world. "Ah man!"Naruto complained. "Teen gohan was cemented to death!"Naruto finished. Tayuya ran over to where teen gohan was located, but by this time, he had already cemented over completely. Naruto ran over to tayuya to see what was up. "…man…" that was all Naruto could say as he poked the cemented teen gohan. Off in the distance, police sirens could be heard easing in closer. "Hey Naruto, we should get out of here before the cops think we had something to do with this." Tayuya said. "Yeah…I agree, let's go!" Naruto replied. Tayuya and Naruto jumped away on rooftop to rooftop. Five minutes later, the police arrived. Tayuya and Naruto watched from the roof of a nearby building. The cops began investigating the cemented figure. "What the hell is this? What happened?!" the cop asked around. All of a sudden, the cemented teen gohan broke. Everyone around took a few steps back. Tayuya and Naruto had a "WTF" facial expression. The cops began investigating again and came up with the final decision. "If someone was indeed buried underneath this cement…then I'm afraid he's dead." The crowd was speechless, but some were smiling at his death. Naruto and tayuya were now in shock. "Uh…I-I'm sure teen gohan is fine, I mean…he's not dead" tayuya was saying. Naruto just looked. A few moments later, a really strong, cold wind blew and Naruto almost lost his balance. "Naruto, you ass, how are you gonna let some wind of that level knock you over?" tayuya complained. "Dang, cut me some slack, I just lost my balance is all, believe it!" tayuya didn't bother even looking at him. "Hey guys! It's nice to see that you're not crying or had abandoned me!" teen gohan said out of nowhere. Tayuya and Naruto turned around and saw teen gohan standing there perfectly find and unharmed. Dumbfounded, tayuya called out teen gohan's name. "Teen gohan…" "Hey!" teen gohan replied. "How did you get out of the cement alive?!" Naruto asked surprisingly. "I'll tell you once we get back home! Let's go!" so teen gohan and his friends headed on home!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

The news!

Believe it or not!

. . .ONE MONTH LATER. . .

"Man, it must be rough having so many people believe your dead" Allen, another of teen gohan's friends, had said. "Well everyone at school knows I'm alive" teen gohan smiled. Lenalee, teen gohan's crush, sat on a chair near tayuya and said "I wonder why their not reporting you to be alive." Kid gotten, teen gohan's little brother, crawled over to Allen and tried to kiss him just because he felt a strong lust to. "H-hey now!" Allen started to scoot away from him and kid gotten kept on following. Allen bumped into the TV and accidently turned it on. Everyone looked at the TV when the news came on. "Uh, don't nobody wanna see what's going on in the news" kid gotten complained. Nobody said anything so kid goten made the fat smile. After about three minutes something interesting came up on the news. Something that occurred a month ago, the event of the cement truck accident. "We have rumors that the boy who saved that child's life is still alive somehow!" the news guy went on. "Some say they have seen him wondering the streets as if he's searching for something or someone. That's all we have for now, we'll keep you in touch on this situation." The news was going off and everyone was dumbfounded. Lenalee looked at teen gohan and said "maybe someone at your school did report you being alive" teen gohan hunched his shoulders, and the day went on.

. . .3 WEEKS LATER. . .

They continued to watch the news but they were all thinking that they would never find any evidence of the fallen hero…but today on the news was different compared to other days. "Man, I don't know why we even watch the news…I mean it's not like their ever gonna find any evidence…dang man!" Naruto complained as he walked back and forth behind the couch. Lavi, another friend, turned the volume up. "We haven't picture of a figure that somewhat resembles the fallen anime fag I-I mean hero!!!..." the news guy cleared his throat and sighed. Teen gohan squinted his eyes because of the newsman's remark. "hey teen gohan, don't be down…he called you a fag not gay!' kid goten said as he was trying to make teen gohan feel better. "…oh yeah!" teen gohan replied with a big smile. So kid goten smiled back. "Hey teen gohan you should look at this" tayuya said as the news guy showed the picture of a dark figure that resembled teen gohan. Teen gohan looked at the TV confused for a bit and then shut it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3.

100% Proof

"Well…from what I could make out…that's you alright!" Lavi said to teen gohan with a smile. Teen gohan sighed and said "whatever…"

. . . 2 WEEKS LATER. . .

It was raining hard outside, with winds gusting to about 20-40 miles per hr. teen gohan was gone to Wal-Mart to gather some materials for dinner he had planned for his friends. Teen gohan went out on his own. Allen looked out the window to his right "boy, it sure is pouring, isn't it?" "Yeah…" tayuya replied. Naruto went into the kitchen to go get himself a snack, some ramen to be precise. About twenty minutes after Naruto went to get his snack; teen gohan returned and cooked meal for that day. And as they ate, they watched the news but nothing to be reported.

. . .NEXT DAY. . .

The rain has stopped the wind has yet to show any signs of slowing down. The skies were a sort of dark blue color even though it was the afternoon hours. The air was cold, almost as cold as the news they were about to her. "We have proof that the once claimed hero was a fraud! We also have 100% evidence that this is the same guy" the news guy had said. "100% proof? Yeah right!" tayuya said as she sat on lavi's lap. Lavi smiled at this. Lenalee walked over to teen gohan and patted his back. "Don't worry teen gohan, all of us here know that you're innocent!" "Oh Lenalee" teen gohan said, but before he could finish his flirtatious speaking, he was interrupted. "We have footage from the camera in a Wal-Mart that the false hero threatened an old man and stole from him." The news guy said as the footage played. Everyone was really shocked, especially teen gohan. What they were all looking at was teen gohan stealing from an old man. "Oh man!!!...teen gohan!!!...dang man!!!" Naruto kept on. Kid goten made the fat smile. Tayuya had her eyes glued to teen gohan, while Lavi had his eyes glued to the TV. Lenalee looked at teen gohan with a somewhat sad face and said "teen gohan, how could you?" Naruto went on again "teen gohan, man…you need to stop this man! So everything on the news was true then?!...oh man!" Naruto had a joking around tone to him, but teen gohan wasn't laughing. The news guy went on "we also interviewed the child that was saved by that boy and here's what she had to say" now everyone's attention was on the TV again. "No! That boy was innocent, he would never do something like that, and he saved me, he's a good guy! Maybe there's another one of him" "another one of me?" teen gohan thought. "Another teen gohan?...hmm……that's me!!!" kid goten started rolling around the ground crying. "Oh my god! I'm such a bad person! AAAAAAH!!!!" kid goten started yelling, being stupid, so tayuya pulled out her flute and used a genjutsu on him. She made him fall asleep. The news went off and Allen shut the TV off. There was a moment of silence when Tenchi Masaki, the owner of the entire household, called teen gohan to his office from the intercom. "I'll be back…" teen gohan went off upstairs to tenchi's office. Teen gohan arrived two minutes later and knocked on his office door. "Come in" Tenchi said. Teen gohan came in and closed the door behind him. There was a moment of silence, and then it broke when Tenchi asked "why?" "I didn't do anything!" teen gohan replied. There was another moment of silence. "I'm gonna say this once teen gohan…if you do something like that again…you will be kicked out…we don't need no cops coming here searching for you." Tenchi started writing on some paper. Teen gohan looked up getting frustrated. "Tenchi I'm telling you I didn't do anything" Tenchi looked at teen gohan. "You were the only one who went to Wal-Mart that day…correct?" Tenchi questioned. "Well yeah but-"teen gohan was cut off by Tenchi "that's all…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4.

Evicted

"Tsk…whatever." Teen gohan left tenchi's office and went straight to his room. While in his room, he was pondering the mystery of what was happening. Hours went by and Lenalee came up to teen gohan's room and knocked. Teen gohan didn't budge, so Lenalee knocked again, and this time teen gohan got the door. "Oh…Lenalee…I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Lenalee then walked in his room while saying "it's ok…" teen gohan locked his door and sat back at his desk. Lenalee went into the bathroom in his room. "Lenalee…I swear to you…it wasn't me" teen gohan had said, but he got no reply. Teen gohan looked out the window to his right and stared out into the distance, thinking. Lenalee came out of the bathroom and got into his bed. She didn't say a word. A minute or so later, teen gohan got into the bed with her. Five minutes of silence and Lenalee finally spoke out "teen gohan, I do want to believe you…I do but, that was you" teen gohan kept quiet. "Please, give me some kind of proof" Lenalee now looked at teen gohan. Teen gohan returned lenalee's gaze and said "Lenalee…the only proof I can offer is the words coming out of my mouth" "I see" Lenalee replied. Afterwards, Lenalee turned around and told teen gohan "good night" and then she headed off to sleep. Teen gohan stared at her for a bit and then turned around and lay there. It is now 11:47PM and Lenalee had fallen asleep by then. Teen gohan got out of the bed and opened up his window. For a moment he gazed up at the stars with the cold strong wind blowing his long black hair. "I have to leave, something strange is in the works" teen gohan thought to himself. Teen gohan then dressed himself into his fighting attire, his piccolo outfit, and then got back into the bed, waiting for the right moment to leave. Hours went by and it is now the early hours of Saturday, around 9:20AM. Teen gohan had got out of bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face and then flew out his window. Tenchi had already been awake and saw teen gohan flying off from the cameras stationed outside the house. Tenchi closed his eyes and just preyed that teen gohan wasn't getting into trouble. "Aaah man..." Naruto woke up and looked at the time; it was currently 10:03AM. "well…I think I'll sleep just a bit longer…yeah…that sounds like a good idea…b-believe it" after those words, Naruto dozed off once again. Tayuya was next in line to awaken; she woke up shortly after Naruto, except she stayed awake. Lavi awoke almost right after tayuya did. Allen and kid goten slept the longest. They both didn't wake up until after 11:40AM. After they all washed up and did their morning routines, they all met up at the usual spot, the living room. "Hey guys…uh, where's teen gohan?" Allen asked. Lenalee looked at Allen and said "I don't know…he…was gone when I woke up? Tayuya looked at Lenalee and said "he was gone before you woke up?" "Yes…" Lenalee replied. Kid goten jumped on the couch and said cheerfully "perhaps he died and his body decomposed!" everybody looked at kid goten, and he had a big smile on his face. The smile on his face slowly turned into the fat smile. Tayuya walked over to kid goten calmly and punched the smile right off his face. He crashed into the wall behind him. "Wow! Nice punch tayuya!" Lavi congratulated her. "Thank you! he knows I hate that." Many hours went by and teen gohan has yet to return. Everyone else was now watching the new. They were all in complete shock at what was said by the news guy. "It's horrible…we have tragic news for you today, the false hero…has tortured and killed the child he once saved. We have interviewed the father to see exactly what has happened, and here's what he said" right at that moment, teen gohan walked in the back door, located in the kitchen. Nobody noticed the door slam because they was to into the TV "he…he came up behind us out of nowhere and grabbed my daughters hand…and he looked at me with a cold expression in his eyes…he hit me, and I was sent flying into a wall. That's when he took her. Then he walked over to me and grabbed my arm and then he vanished, taking us along with him. I don't know how he did it but…" at this point, teen gohan had come out of the kitchen and was staring at the TV. The man continued. "He took us to some kind of abandoned warehouse…he…he had my daughter tied down to a table in the center of the room, almost naked. He stripped her down to her underwear. And as for me, I was tied to a chair, not too far away. My little girl, she called out to me. I told her everything would be alright but…I was wrong." The man started to tear up. Teen gohan came a bit closer so he could get a better look. The man went on. "He tortured my girl, he tortured her by tickling her, I told him to stop, but as I told him to stop, he continued changing from spot to spot, getting more and more aggressive. My daughter passes out and well…I guess he was upset about that and he…he punched her chest really hard. So hard to the point that blood just oozed out of her mouth. She died…she…died and I was unable to do anything about it, ANYTHING…he then came to me and knocked me out…and when I awoke…I found myself in the alleyway…" the man began crying and then the TV switched back the the news guy, then tayuya turned the TV off. "What the-what was all that?!" teen gohan shouted. Everyone looked back at teen gohan except Lenalee. "Teen gohan, I never thought you were capable of doing such things." Tayuya said with small tears in her eyes. "What?! I didn't do that! Come on, you know I wouldn't do that!, you know me!" teen gohan was beginning to become frustrated. Then Teen gohan looked at Naruto for a response. Naruto looked at the floor and said. "I don't know man…how can so many people accuse you of all these crimes? It doesn't make sense man." Teen gohan turned towards Lenalee who was approaching him with her head down. "Lenalee…!" that was all teen gohan knew what to say. Lenalee looked at teen gohan and slapped him as hard as she could. Teen gohan put his hand on his cheek "Lenalee?!-"teen gohan was about to speak but he was cut off by Lenalee "I don't wanna hear it! I can't believe you! I actually did trusted you." Lenalee then walked off and sat in a corner of the room. Then out of nowhere, Tenchi called for teen gohan on the intercom again. Teen gohan immediately headed on up to tenchi's office on the top floor of the house. Once there, teen gohan saw the news was on in tenchi's office. "Teen gohan…I don't know what's gotten into you but…we can't have this anymore…we just can't. Therefore you are hereby evicted from this house, and I'm serious! Broly is going to escort you" teen gohan was so upset at this because he knows he hasn't done anything wrong. "Tenchi I'm telling you the absolute truth! I'm being framed!" teen gohan yelled. "Broly get him out of here!!!" Tenchi replied, though he directed that towards Broly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5.

Goodbye…

"Alright! I understand…I'm going right now, you happy?!" teen gohan said as he hurried out of his office. As teen gohan approached his room, he saw that his door was cracked open just a little. He was thinking that Lenalee just didn't close his door completely from when she left his room earlier that morning, but that wasn't the case. Upon arriving he found Lenalee in his room, sitting on his bed. Teen gohan was stunned for a bit, but he went in anyways, it was his room after all. Once he entered, he automatically started to pack some items together, like his toothbrush, small stuff he can take along with him, nothing big like his Nintendo WII, for his departure. Lenalee looked to see what teen gohan was up to, but she didn't say a word. Now teen gohan was almost ready to leave but Lenalee stopped him. Teen gohan couldn't look her in her eyes because he thought she was still angry with him. "Where are you going?" she asked. Teen gohan, now looking in her eyes, said "well…I've been evicted so…I'm leaving now" Lenalee was stunned, she wasn't sure what to say to him. "Lenalee, I can't blame you for being mad at me, because there's no proof that I can offer other then the words coming out of my mouth…but it's for you to decide if you want to believe what I say…" Lenalee was looking away now. "Lenalee, just know that I'm not mad that you slapped me……Lenalee…" teen gohan turned her head so that their eyes can meet. "I love you…and I want you to know that I will be back." Lenalee blushed slightly and looked away again. Teen gohan walked to his window and looked back at Lenalee "one more thing…all I ask…is that for you to trust me, that's all I ask…" "Well I…" Lenalee was about to speak but teen gohan interrupted her. "Please, it's ok…you don't have to say anything…by the way Lenalee, I'm gonna find out what's really going on here, tell Naruto and tayuya not to worry about me, ok?" "But teen gohan wait!" Lenalee tried talking but was again cut off. "I love you!" and with those words, teen gohan flew out his window. Lenalee was now all alone again. She stood there with tears trickling down her cheeks. "You idiot…" that was all Lenalee could say. Meanwhile, Tenchi had requested for teen gohan's friends to report to his office, which they all did. "and that's the situation, none among you are permitted to search for teen gohan…I know he was close to all of you but…he has become a criminal and we cannot overlook all of the horrible things he has done, not to mention…he was lying to us this entire time, saying that he wasn't responsible when knowing that he was" Tenchi now was looking at everyone's facial expression. Then Tenchi went on "as of now, this very moment, teen gohan is gone, I saw him fly off from his room window…and I know what you and teen gohan were saying to each other, Lenalee…but anyways…this discussion is over, you're dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6.

True Friends

Now everybody left tenchi's office and went back down to the living room. They were all upset, but worried about teen gohan as well. Everybody was quiet, even kid goten, and he's always talking. But kid goten thought he should try to liven things up, so he took action! He walked over to the couch, stood up on it and said "hey now! We shouldn't get all down and depressed just because my brother is gone, and that fagit Tenchi won't let us go find him…all we need to do is focus on what's really going on here." Everybody turned to face kid goten, who is now walking back and forth on the large sofa. Kid goten went on "I knew from the beginning that something fishy was going on…I know my brother and he wouldn't do something like this…" Lavi interrupted kid goten when he said "well as much as I want to believe you…I just don't know, perhaps he turned to the dark side" tayuya looked at Lavi and said "teen gohan"!? Never! He would never turn bad, after everything he's done for me…there's just no way!!" Allen sat on a chair near the sofa and put his hair into a small ponytail while saying "but…he was gone when those events has been taking place." Tayuya looked down; she didn't know how to reply. Naruto went over to Lenalee and stood there for a second, the he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lenalee looked up at him. "Hey, you look like you got something on your mind" Naruto said, taking his hand off of lenalee's shoulder. Lenalee looked away. Naruto paused for a second and then asked "what were you and teen gohan talking about before he left anyways?" Lenalee quickly looked at Naruto questioningly. "Well…Tenchi said something about you and teen gohan were talking about something…I was just curious, but you don't have to tell me though, it's really none of my business anyways" Naruto said as he was starting to walk off. "He said he wants me to trust him…and that he's coming back." Not only did Naruto look at Lenalee, but so did everyone else. "He's coming back?" tayuya asked. "Well…that's what he said to me…and he said he…he loved me…"Lenalee leaned against a nearby wall and slid down to the ground. Kid goten sat down finally then said "see! It's as I said! My brother is still the same fag of a brother that we all know and love!" "Yeah!" Allen replied with a smile. Lavi was still curious, so he asked Lenalee "what else did he say? I mean did he say where he was going at least?" Lenalee thought about her conversation with teen gohan and said "no, all he said was that he was going to find out what was really going on, he really believes he's being framed" now it was silent, once again, nobody was talking. About a minute of silence later and tayuya spoke out. "You know what…" everybody turned their attention to tayuya as she continued on. "No matter what teen gohan may say or do…he's my friend! And I'm not gonna turn my back on him. Somewhere in my heart…I believe him…I really do." Naruto stood up from sitting on the floor and said "that's right, believe it! He's my friend too and I would do anything to help him in his time of need!" because of tayuya's trust and faith in her close friend, she was able to raise everybody's spirits! "Yeah! I know teen gohan is a kind-hearted person and would never kill anyone without a proper cause!" Allen was now in a better mood as he was speaking. Lavi closed his eyes and smiled "well if tayuya has such faith in the guy…then so do I!" "Lavi you're a suck up!" kid goten laughed. Lavi laughed along with kid goten. Lenalee looked out the window in silence from where she was at and thought to herself "…teen gohan…yes, I do believe you" and now after all of their struggles to overcome the fact that teen gohan was a traitor, and believed in him, one week has passed and still no word from teen gohan. After that week had passed, the news stopped with the update on the "false hero", as though he died or just simply went missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7.

Devastation

"Everyone was living life the same as before teen gohan was evicted, though not all was completely the same. There wasn't the same since of happiness. But they all did get by well without their friend. In the mid hours of fall, around 3:30pm, a special message was reported on all TV's in the area. It would seem that teen gohan was at it again…but is it really him? Off in the distance from tenchi's place, where tayuya and the others are, a huge rumble was felt from underneath their feet's "whoa?! What was that?!" Lavi asked as he picked himself up off the ground. "I'm not sure." Allen said in response as he too was picking himself off the ground. Tayuya looked at the window and thought to herself "…teen gohan…"

. . .

Teen gohan had been living life by deceiving the people on the street when he goes to get something to eat. Teen gohan had to cut his long black hair to make it short enough for bystanders not to recognize him. He spent most of his days by hopping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for an answer as to who is framing him and why. But now teen gohan is wandering about something else as well…"what was that explosion?!" and without a second thought, teen gohan headed off into the direction of the explosion. "What's going on here? Something happened over there, and I have a feeling that my framer is responsible." Teen gohan then flies off faster to get to the location of the explosion. After about 2 minutes of swift flying, teen gohan arrived at the explosion site, shocked at the damage he sees. "Oh my gosh!" teen gohan saw about twenty to thirty dead bodies and dozens injured. Police sirens were going off heading in the direction of the devastated area. "I can't let the cops see me or they'll think that I'm responsible." Teen gohan said. As teen gohan was about to fly off again, he looked back at the people who were still alive on the ground. "I can't just leave them suffering like this…I have to do something and fast." Teen gohan quickly rose his hands in the air and the palm of his hands began glowing, a light yellow color. Then he spoke quietly to himself and threw his hands on the ground. "Let these people be saved!" a vigorous shockwave of energy was spreading widely around the area. "t-there…that will do it." then teen gohan flew off to make sure the cops don't catch him. Not too far away from the scene teen gohan flew on a rooftop of a really tall building, just watching, and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "Now I wanna know who…or what could of done something like this. This all doesn't make sense, all this destruction." Teen gohan walked to the edge of the building and looked down to find the cops surrounding the area. "Well…I'm glad I got away before they could show up.? Teen gohan sighed, looked up and said "I hope there are no more explosions-"and awkwardly, right after he said "explosions", there was another explosion! Teen gohan turned to the side quickly, startled and confused "wha?!...dejavo…another explosion?...there's obviously a problem out there, I should check it-…hold on a second…that direction…" teen gohan, without hesitation, flew off into the direction of the explosion. "It can't be…" teen gohan thought to himself as he hurried on to the site.

. . .

Back where Naruto and the others were at, there had been an accident. Or was it? It was explosion! The front door had been shot down with an energy blast heading right into the kitchen causing at the explosion. The explosion wasn't as bad as the other one, because nobody was hurt too bad. But when they saw who it was, that's when they became really hurt. "Teen gohan?!" everyone said at the same time. Teen gohan walked right into the house as if nothing had happened. Kid goten got up, looked at the damaged caused by his own brother, and asked "what's the matter with you?! Why did you do this?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8.

Teen gohan's

Betrayal

"Teen gohan looked around at the destruction he has caused and smirked. "Looks rather nice! Heh!" his voice was cold, down and really sinister. That's nothing like how teen gohan acts. He was now arrogant and cocky. Allen stood up from off the ground in horrid. Tayuya looked at teen gohan and yelled "what the hell teen gohan, if this is some kind of joke-"teen gohan cut her off by holding his palm out to her. Tayuya was quiet, but had a mad face, madder than usual. "Joke….you think this is a joke?...huh, well the jokes over, welcome back to reality…tayuya." And with those words he began charging up energy in his palm. Tayuya was stunned, stunned by the fact that her closest friend was about to kill her. "You should know something, you fool, everything I've done for you…everything we've done together, I want you to forge those moments. Because each and every moment I spent with each and every one of you savages…is now within hell as too, shall you." Teen gohan began laughing. "Teen gohan, why are you saying this?" Lenalee cried out teen gohan, with his palm held out facing tayuya with gathered energy, now slowly shifts his head towards Lenalee. "Ah...Lenalee…you…I hate you the most" now he aimed his arm towards Lenalee. "That's it" Naruto charged at teen gohan. "What the hell is the matter with you, you're not acting like yourself." Naruto had almost reached teen gohan, but he vanished right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto was looking around the room searching for teen gohan. "Where the hell did you go?...teen gohan!!!" Naruto yelled, almost to the point of tears. Teen gohan suddenly appeared behind Naruto and kicked him across the back, sending him soaring across the room. Naruto crashed on the couch, tipping it over. Teen gohan then walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him straight up off the ground with ease. "That's it, he's totally cracked." Lavi ran towards teen gohan to try and save Naruto, but teen gohan retaliated by lifting his arm and blasting Lavi right into the destroyed kitchen with an energy blast, all the while still holding Naruto by his throat. Teen gohan began to squeeze at Naruto's throat causing him to gag. out from behind teen gohan, Lenalee appeared above him with her right leg hanging high above, teen gohan was aware, so he quickly turned around and grabbed her by the leg when she flung her leg down, and he threw her into the wall. The wall cracked and Lenalee slid down to the ground. "Lenalee!" Allen yelled as he went to go check on her. Teen gohan laughed, an evil laugh, he then turned his attention back to Naruto. "Your dream is to be hokage huh?...well forget it! You'll never be capable of such a position" teen gohan smirked. "How could you…how could you do all this? And to Lenalee?! Don't you love her?" Naruto asked while still being manhandled by teen gohan's powerful grip.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

A Hero's Return!

"Teen gohan laughed again and said "Lenalee…HA! Please, I can't stand the sight of her. I only pretended to be in love with her only to break her heart. Every time I think about her…every time…the only thing that comes to my mind is…DEATH!" teen gohan threw Naruto aside and started walking towards Lenalee. "Damnit no!!!" Naruto yelled, trying to make teen gohan come to his senses, but to no avail, teen gohan didn't listen. Only moment's later, teen gohan had made it over to Lenalee, who was still on the ground from being thrown earlier on. Allen was there guarding Lenalee from teen gohan's relentless assault. "Move you worm!? Teen gohan demanded, but Allen stood his ground. "Very well then…" teen gohan simply knocked Allen away from Lenalee. Allen had landed on tayuya. Lenalee then looked up at teen gohan with tears streaming down her eyes. "Teen gohan…I trusted you." "Shut it! You know what I told that brat Naruto…when I think of you, death is the only thing that comes to my mind." teen gohan was just about to strike her, but he had been canceled out by someone else. Teen gohan had been kicked away from her. "That's not true! Every time I think about Lenalee…I think about how much I love her and all the fun times we had together. I think about her happiness and I think about a happy future with her!" a very familiar voice said calmly. Everybody's eyes grew twice as large when they saw that teen gohan was talking to teen gohan. "Wait a minute…my brother had a twin? And I wasn't aware?! Whaaa?!" kid goten felt so ashamed that all he could do was make the fat smile. "No kid goten I don't have a twin…and if I do, it's you!" teen gohan said, which made kid goten happy. "Teen gohan…is…that really you?" tayuya asked as she approached him. Teen gohan nodded and said "yeah! It's been a while, huh?" tayuya stared at teen gohan for a moment and then looked down. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you teen gohan." "Hey it's alright…" teen gohan said as he smiled back at her, lowering his guard. The other teen gohan, the fake, took that opportunity and struck teen gohan with a football tackle. They both rolled on the floor a bit, and then fake teen gohan was on top of teen gohan when they stopped rolling. He then began unleashing a fury of blows to teen gohan's face repeatedly with one fist. "You shouldn't ever lower your guard! I know your master taught you better then that!" then real teen gohan kicked the fake off and then immediately used his speed and tackled him to the wall. "If you're human…you had better tell me now!" teen gohan said as he raised his hand about to strike. The imposter just smiled. "Heh! I knew you were a fake, the real me and my so called friends here all know that I'm half saiyan and half human!" teen gohan was silent for a second, and then he offered him a great punch to his stomach. The wall behind them started to crack a little. Naruto noticed the crack behind the teen gohan's. Teen gohan began hitting the framer over and over again, all the while causing the wall behind them to crack. "Hey teen gohan wait!" Naruto shouted. But teen gohan paid no attention. "This is it!" teen gohan punched his chest with more vigor, but not all went as planned. The last punched connected but his arm was almost halfway absorbed by the fake. The fake smirked and said "be one with me!? Teen gohan's eyes widened and he pulled his arm out of the fake's body, but before teen gohan was completely out of harm's way, the fake teen gohan blew his stomach up, causing teen gohan to crash into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Ugh…what was that?!" teen gohan said to himself as he pulled himself out of the wall. The fake started walking towards teen gohan, prepared to kill, but was intervened by a voice coming from up the stairs. "Hey! Let me in on the fight after all…I know what it's like to have a replicated fake. And another voice said "yeah, and he can't do anything without me so I'm tagging along!" everybody looked up the stairs and they saw none other than riku and sora, both wielders of keyblade's. "Sora, Riku!" Naruto said looking up at them. "Hey Naruto! What's the matter with you man? You seem like your hiding some kind of pain…trying to act tough huh?!" sora said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

The Keyblade Wielders Counter Attack!

"Naruto smiled and laughed. "Man what'cha talkin about?!" riku looked at teen gohan, then said to him "let me have a shot at him." Teen gohan walked a bit closer to the steps "riku!...wait, how can you tell that I'm the real me?" riku said nothing as he pulled out from his pocket a long black cloth and wrapped it around his eyes. The fake smirked "ha! You're a cocky bastard huh? You think you can take me on blindfolded? Forget it! Never! It's completely inconceivable." Riku blindfolded, looked at teen gohan then, then to the fake "I see…" then riku jumped from the top of the stairs and started heading over towards teen gohan. Teen gohan blinked as riku kept getting closer, then he took a step back "wait…riku, what are you doing?" riku was getting closer as he formed his keyblade out of thin air. Teen gohan stood his ground, waiting to see what riku was going to do. Riku had finally reached teen gohan and then he placed his hand on teen gohan's right shoulder. "I know…you're the real one, I walked the path of darkness so I can tell…" riku now faced the fake teen gohan, and after he took the black cloth off and put it back in his pocket, he went into his fighting stance. "Well well…so you still foolishly believe that you can defeat me huh?...well then…I'll be happy to reacquaint you with hell!" the fake teen gohan then vanished and reappeared behind riku. He used a swift uppercut swing with his hand to attack riku, but riku ducked and tried slicing at his stomach. The fake grabbed riku's blade with his bare hand and was about to kick riku's stomach, but sora, who was still on the top of the steps watching the events unfold, finally stepped in and blocked the fake's attack with his own keyblade. "See riku, I told you, you can't do a thing without me!" sora smiled and said. The fake then flicked up sora's keyblade, exposing sora's stomach, and punched his gut, sending him flying into a wall. "What's wrong sora? It seems like YOU'RE THE one who can't do anything without me! Riku teased. Naruto started looking around at the walls, getting worried that the place will collapse. "Hey tayuya, their going to destroy this place, they've got to be stopped! "Said Naruto. Tayuya nodded "I know what you mean, theses walls won't stand for all this destruction." Riku was now blasted by a shockwave like attack by the imposter. Sora took this chance, he ran over to the side of the fake teen gohan and hurled his keyblade right at him. Fake teen gohan dodged it with ease by jumping up in the air, then landing back down on the ground. "What was that? Was that really the best you have to offer me?" fake teen gohan asked. Sora smiled. "Hey don't go underestimating me!" the keyblade was now twirling back towards the fake. Fake teen gohan sensed it and dodged to the side. "Humph, not bad!" riku came up from above and slashed down at fake teen gohan. There was a big impact once they hit the ground. "Wow! Their pretty good when they work together!" Allen said to himself with a smile on his face. Lavi, who's been out of the kitchen from being blasted in there, squinted his eyes, though you can't see his right eyes because it's covered with an eye patch. Once the smoke cleared, riku was found with his keyblade in the floor, sora standing where he was, and fake teen gohan was gone. "Wait where's that other teen gohan?" tayuya asked, but nobody answered, they just started looking around the place. Lenalee now stood up and looked around too. A strange sound crept up from behind sora, which made him look behind him. The floor cracked from behind sora and the imposter jumped out at him. Riku noticed before fake teen gohan could emerge out of the ground completely, and then he ran over in front of sora and blocked the imposters attack with an energy shield, which he formed from his hands. "Oh man, thanks riku." Sora said. "Not a problem." Riku replied. Fake teen gohan stood there, waiting to see what was gonna happen next. "Well…I'm waiting…you gonna do anything any time soon?" "Alright, let's see how you like this!" sora began twirling his keyblade in his hands, while holding his arm up. About six seconds of twirling his keyblade around, he slammed it on the ground and a huge bolt of lightning came crashing through the window and strikes fake teen gohan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

Lenalee Abducted

"And here comes the finale!" sora formed a giant ball of water, four times the size of his head, then launched it at fake teen gohan. "Sora!" Naruto yelled. "Don't be so rash!" sora looked at Naruto and smirked. "Don't worry man, I got this!" and it was right after sora had said that, fake teen gohan charged sora and swatted him, causing him to crash into riku. Teen gohan was tired of just standing by, letting this fake get away with this, so he rushed him and slammed him into the wall. "I'm tired of you!" teen gohan yelled. The imposter chuckled. "Well, what'cha waiting for?" teen gohan hesitated to strike fake, so fake teen gohan raised his left arm, aiming at Lenalee, with an energy blast in his palm. "Maybe THIS…will motivate you to strike!" teen gohan, who was now beyond pissed, jabbed him dead in the face, causing the wall behind them to crack. Fake teen gohan still had his arm out held towards Lenalee about to fire, but teen gohan slammed his fist in his face, with more strength behind the blow. The wall cracked again. "Is that all you got?" fake teen gohan chuckled. "Now in rage, teen gohan began throwing blows after blows at the evil imposter. The ceiling above began to crumble bits and pieces at a time. "Huh!" Naruto looked up and saw the ceiling crumbling. "Hey, teen gohan stop!" Naruto shouted. But to no avail, teen gohan kept on beating. Naruto looked at tayuya and she looked at him. "This place will be destroyed if he keeps this up." Tayuya told Naruto. "Yeah in know…we have to stop him!" "But how...got any ideas?" tayuya asked. Naruto thought for a moment and said nothing. Allen and Lavi ran over to sora and riku, who were on the ground. They went over to help them up. Allen reached over and helped sora onto his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sora shook his head side to side and said "yeah, I'm fine, thanks." "Yeah!" Allen replied with a smile. Lavi helped riku up and they watched as teen gohan was thrown across the room. "Man…where did this imposter come from anyways?" Lavi asked. Riku was silent. "Hraaaaah!!!" teen gohan speared the imposter into the glass table that was in-between the knocked over couch, and the recliner chair. Teen gohan started striking at the imposter again. "Hey teen gohan, that's enough!" Naruto yelled. "You brought this on yourself!" teen gohan was about to deliver the final blow, a punch to the chest, like how fake teen gohan killed that little girl teen gohan saved, but was kicked to the other side of the room. And at that same time, Naruto threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. "What?!" teen gohan stood up looking around, trying to see through the thick smoke. Then out of nowhere, a figure appeared before teen gohan. It was Naruto. "Naruto?!" teen gohan said, sounding a bit startled. "…Naruto…" now sounding unsure of Naruto's motives. "Teen gohan, you have to stop!" Naruto finally said. Teen gohan was quiet for a second, and then spoke out. "Wait…how do you know I'm the real me?" Naruto looked down, as if he saw something crawling by. Then he said with a smile "well I saw you fly off in this direction just before the smoke covered the entire area…and also…" teen gohan stared at Naruto, then Naruto went on. "I just have a strong feeling, I just know it. It's not just the way you both talk or your personalities…it's more then that…it's because you're my friend!" teen gohan slowly formed a smile. "Gosh…thanks Naruto!" "But teen gohan, you have to have this fight outside, your both destroying this place, believe it." Naruto quickly said. Teen gohan's facial expression went serious again. "Your right…ill take this fight outsi-"but before teen gohan could finish his sentence, a loud scream was heard from inside that very room. "That scream...NO!" teen gohan charged up his energy and made the entire smoke blow away. Teen gohan scanned the room very carefully. "NO! LENALEE!!!" he yelled out. "That bastard imposter must have taken her…because he's gone too…" tayuya said. "Damnit...we got to do something!" Lavi said right after tayuya. Teen gohan clenched his fists so tight that blood began oozing out a little. "Lenalee…I'm coming for you!" teen gohan started to fly off but he was halted when tayuya called out to him. Teen gohan looked at tayuya with a puzzled and upset face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12

A reason to help

"Tayuya walked a few steps closer to where her friend was hovering above the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" "Where else? I'm going to save Lenalee!" teen gohan responded, rather rudely. Naruto looked up at teen gohan and said "hey…don't you mean WE…are going to save Lenalee...you know, together!" Lavi was next in line to speak to him. "you know…Tenchi said for us not to get ourselves mixed up with you…because if we did, then he would kick us out…" then allen took over and said "but you know what…we don't care, after all, we know that there is an imposter and not only that, but Lenalee is our friend too…I know your closer to her then any of us but still, Lenalee is all of our friends!" kid goten, being stupid, just made the fat smile, a smile known only to irritate tayuya. Sora made his keyblade vanish and then he closed his eyes, hands on waist and said "I don't know what's the deal here honestly…but friends help friends in need, and that's what I'm gonna do for you!" lastly, riku said "and you have my support too, besides…having a fake running around the place…huh! I know what it's like and I'm not gonna let you suffer like how I'm suffering now. Teen gohan was completely speechless. Everybody watched as teen gohan slowly drifted back to the ground. Tayuya walked over to teen gohan and put her hand on his cheeks. Their eyes met and then tayuya smiled and said "let's go get Lenalee back!" kid goten, because he's so mean to tayuya, threw up, and his reason behind it…because tayuya smiled. Tayuya's smile quickly faded away, she then walked over to kid goten and kicked him where it hurts most, his private area! Kid goten froze with the fat smile on his face. Tayuya got madder and then pushed kid goten over. Afterwards, she headed back for teen gohan, and Allen went for kid goten. "Kid goten…you should really try to stop being so mean to tayuya, to people in general." Kid goten, still with the fat smile, didn't say a word. "Alright teen gohan…you ready...to save your sweet Lenalee!" tayuya asked with another smile. Teen gohan looked at everyone then back at tayuya and replied. "Thank you…all of you…alright then, let's go save Lenalee!" "But first…we have to figure out where he took Lenalee." Lavi said. Naruto put his finger to his chin and started thinking. "well actually…I just might know where that fake took her…if he's going to kill her, then you know how he might do it…just like how he took that little girls life…" teen gohan clinched his fists after saying that. "So your saying that he's going to kill her by torture?...man…well we know he took your traits…if you know what I mean." Naruto said as if not surprised by the word torture. Teen gohan blinked. Sora scratched the back of his head, dumbfounded, then asked "huh...what are you talking about Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said "come on man, you know teen gohan wants to tic-"Naruto was cut off by teen gohan. "We need to get going right away. "Naruto squinted his eyes because he thought that teen gohan was just trying to change the subject, but Naruto sighed and agreed that talking is just a waste of their valuable and well needed time. Teen gohan walked over to the center of the room and held his hand out in front of him. "Everyone grab on to each other and hang on tight to me…I'm going to be flying at high speeds." Kid goten suddenly unfroze and floated around the room saying that he could fly on his own and that he could carry anyone except tayuya. Tayuya grabbed onto teen gohan's left hand, looking really angry at kid goten. Kid goten, who was now looking at allen, who was approaching teen gohan, flew over to him and swept him up off his feet. "Wha?! K-kid goten?! What are you doing?!" kid goten quickly replied with a serious tone of voice "you can only ride with me!" "Uhh…didn't you just say that anybody could ride with you except tayuya, and now you're saying that only I can ride with you?" Allen thought to himself as he smiled nervously with a sweat drop on the back of his head. Now everybody was ready to go, and right when teen gohan had lifted off the ground, Lavi told teen gohan that he had to pee. "You have to pee?!...why didn't you go before now?" teen gohan asked as he dropped back down to the ground. Lavi laughed. "Whoops! Sorry!" then he went upstairs to the bathroom.

. . .

"Now then…does anybody else have to use the bathroom? Are we ready?" teen gohan asked while sighing. Everybody was ready now. So back outside they went and then teen gohan flew off into the chilly skies of fall. Kid goten followed after him, while holding Allen. "hey teen gohan…"riku said" "yeah?" teen gohan replied. "How long until we get there?" "Well…actually I've been thinking…if that fake knows where coming for him then…he might have changed his location." Riku thought about it for a minute then said "yeah that sounds like something he might do. After all…he's a fake you…so…if you would do something like that to deceive someone, then so would he. Before teen gohan could say anything, Naruto said "but to be on the safe side, we should still check out the area that we're going to now, believe it!" "You never know what could be on his thoughts." Tayuya added. "Alright…were almost there!" teen gohan increased his flying speed and headed for the first location of the imposter teen gohan.

. . .

Over at the imposter's hideout, Lenalee was having problems of her own, she was having a one on one fight with, who looks like her closest friend, teen gohan. Lenalee is panting from having been fighting him every since she was abducted. Fake teen gohan was still in perfect condition, even though Lenalee did score numerous of hits to the wretched imposter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13.

Lenalee VS Teen Gohan

"Hraaaaah!" Lenalee kicked her leg towards fake teen gohan causing a very powerful wind vortex heading right for him. He stood his ground, and actually let the vortex hit him. When the vortex hit his body, the wind dispersed all around the room. Then out of nowhere, Lenalee came thundering down and slammed her foot down hard on fake teen gohan's left shoulder. Immediately after, she lifted up her leg, spun around in circles two times and kicked him on the jaw, which sent him sliding across the ground still on his two feet. Lenalee quickly ran over to him and tried kicking at his feet, but could not connect the blow because he swiftly retaliated by doing a number of six back flips. Lenalee ran after him again and tried kicking at him again, but the imposter read her movements like a very interesting book, thus, able to grab her leg. The imposter smirked "hehehe…Lenalee…just by looking at the expression on your sexy little face, you're wondering how I'm able to read your moves." Lenalee stood there on one foot, trying to keep her balance, not saying a word. Fake teen gohan continued. "Well don't be so ignorant…isn't it obvious…" "What do you mean?" Lenalee was curious to know, still trying to keep her balance. Fake teen gohan then made a somewhat crazed smile and shouted. "The gap between out power and experience is far too great!" lenalee's eyes widened at his words. Then, after speaking, fake teen gohan emits a powerful burst of energy from his being, causing Lenalee to hurl at high speeds into the wall at the opposite side of the room.

. . .

Meanwhile, back where everyone else is, they finally arrived at the destination. "So…this is it huh?" Naruto asked. Teen gohan nodded, but said nothing. "Well, I guess we should check it out, right?" Allen said as he was trying to get kid goten to let go of him. "Yeah…" tayuya answered as she was kicking kid goten off of Allen. Lavi looked at teen gohan and asked if he could destroy the door, but teen gohan didn't reply, so naturally, Lavi took that as a yes. So out of lavi's assumptions, he stepped towards the door but then sora stepped in front of Lavi. Lavi was puzzled. "Uh…you're in my line of fire…" sora looked back at Lavi and smirked. "Let the keyblade master handle this." Sora then formed his keyblade out of thin air and went into his fighting stance. But before sora could do anything, he was intercepted by riku, who placed his arm out in front of sora. "Wait sora…" "Wait...for what?" sora asked. "It figures you wouldn't have noticed." Sora was confused, but he wasn't showing it. Riku went on. "Its way too quiet here…you would think that there would be a bit of noise…" sora's eyes widened at riku's intellect, and then his eyes turned into circles with an angry facial expression to match. Tayuya was standing on her tippy toes looking inside a window and then she went over by riku's side. "It doesn't look like anyone's inside." She said, directing it to sora. Sora crossed his arms and turned away. "Man, at times like these I wish hinata was here, she could use her byakugan and just look inside, believe it." Naruto stated. Teen gohan now walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door. "Maybe he's being extra quiet because he knows we're here." Teen gohan's palm released some energy and the door blew down. "Just to be safe and sure, we'll check this place quickly…let's go!" everybody followed teen gohan into the warehouse.

. . .

Back with the battle between Lenalee and fake teen gohan, Lenalee doesn't seem able to beat her closest friend's imposter, but she wasn't beaten yet. The building where they had been fighting had sustained some damaged during their fight, crack walls, and also holes in the walls from lenalee's devastating wind vortex attacks. Fake teen gohan was now holding her up by the collar on her shirt. Lenalee ground and gave eye contact with him. He replied by giving he an evil grin. "Lenalee…you're too weak, it's time we ended this love we have for each other, Heh!" Lenalee did not respond, so fake teen gohan used his free hand and grabbed at the bottom of lenalee's shirt and ripped it off of her, exposing her bright blue bra. Lenalee, even though in pain, was now blushing with embarrassment and shock. "w-what are you doing?!" she shouted, but no response. Instead, there was a "thump" sound. Fake teen gohan had thrown her onto the ground, he then turned his gaze to lenalee's shirt and blasted it with an energy blast from his hand. Lenalee watched as her shirt dissolved by fake teen gohan's blast. Then she stood up off the ground and covered her bra with her chest, staring at her opponent. "Heh-heh...you look quite sexy…Lenalee." Then imposter said as he began walking towards her, as she was still blushing, but with an angry facial expression. Fake teen gohan stopped in front of Lenalee and out of nowhere he said "you love me don't you Lenalee?" Lenalee turned even redder. "Heh! I knew it…you do love me!" then with the speed of lightning, Lenalee slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Then they were both silent, Lenalee though took a few steps back and covered her bra again. "No…I don't love you…I don't love you at all…" the imposter kept quiet. Lenalee's eyes drifted to the lower left corner of the room, and fake teen gohan eyed her the entire time, very carefully. "But you love the other teen gohan…don't you?" the imposter asked. "Wha?!..." Lenalee blushed even more. Fake teen gohan crossed his arms and turned around, facing the other direction. "You have no response…so I'm right then…you do love me." "I don't love you!" Lenalee quickly snapped at him. "I could never love someone who's evil, cruel, heartless, and unfriendly…I could…maybe…fall for someone's who's the exact opposite of you!" she finished. "The exact opposite of me…you fool…you realize you're referring to teen gohan, right?" fake teen gohan questioned. Lenalee kept quiet for a moment, but then she finally spoke out. "And I won't let you defile his name any longer!" Lenalee made one last effort to try and kick fake teen gohan, but to no avail, the fake quickly turned back around and caught her kick. Then, placing his hand out in front of her, a large ball of energy began to form in his hand. Lenalee's eyes were getting wider by each passing second. "Let's see you escape from this!" the imposter released the large energy that he had stored, point blank at Lenalee. The energy blast shot straight out of the building, into the blue skies.

. . .

"This is the third place we've checked…" kid goten complained. Tayuya looked at kid goten with an angry face, as usual. Then a weird sound was heard off in the far off distance. Teen gohan and kid goten both sensed energy far off and looked in the direction and saw the large energy blast, now heading for an airplane. "What the hell is that?" tayuya asked as she saw it. Allen looked just a bit further up from the energy wave and saw the plane. "Oh no!!!" Allen shouted. But before anybody could do anything, the blast collided straight through the air plane and left nothing behind. Everyone onboard died. Now the blast is heading right into space. Everyone was astonished at the devastation. Kid goten, a few moments later, flew up in the air and looked at the building that had a hole in the roof and smoke easing out, he then looked at teen gohan and called out to him. "Hey, I see some smoke coming from this building way over there…" teen gohan flew up to his brother's side and saw the building with smoke streaming out. "Oh my gosh, kid goten get Allen and head over there now! I got everyone else!" teen gohan frantically said. "okie-dokie!" kid goten happily replied.

. . .

At this point, Lenalee was chained up to a table in the center of the room almost naked. All she had on was a somewhat torn bra and panties. She survived the blast, just barely, by blocking at the last moment. She was unconscious, but still alive! Fake teen gohan was walking back and forth next to the table that Lenalee was on. After a brief moment of this, he stopped and stared at lenalee's exposed body. "Hehehe!" he chuckled to himself as he slowly slid his right index finger across lenalee's side, just to satisfy his own pleasure


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14.

Breakthrough

"Now then…lets wake you up." The fake teen gohan placed his hand on lenalee's chest and gave her a bit of his own energy to restore her just enough so she would wake up, but unable to move. Lenalee opened her eyes just a bit and tried moving but was unable to do so because she was chained from her wrists and ankles. She also noticed that she had been undressed almost completely. "y-you?!...what are you doing?!" she asked in terror. "Well…I'm going to torture you, plain and simple, and if you pass out…then you'll never wake up in this world again!" he answered in a terrifying tone of voice. Lenalee was now scared and was trying to get loose. Fake teen gohan grabbed a wrapping cloth from underneath the table and wrapped it around lenalee's eyes. "There, now you won't even know where my assault will be coming from." Fake teen gohan stated as he began tracing lenalee's sides with his fingers. Lenalee tried to hold in the laughter that was dying to come out. Then the imposter put on the pressure by teasing her. "Aw what's wrong Lenalee? Is something funny or…are we a bit ticklish?!? Now he slid his fingers even slower down her thighs and at that point, Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOO!!!" Lenalee screamed with laughter. And at that very moment, when Lenalee screamed, teen gohan screamed "no" at that very same time as he and everyone else came through the hole that the imposter made when he shot his blast at Lenalee. Teen gohan had automatically headed straight for his fake counterpart before he even landed on the ground. "Get away from her now!!!" teen gohan yelled as he punched at his fake. The fake jumped backwards in the air doing ten back flips before landing. Tayuya pulled out her demon flute from her sack hanging from her waist and then she started to play a melody. "There's nowhere to run." Tayuya told the imposter, who was surprisingly not moving. "Damn you…what have you done to me? I can't move!" the imposter was lost in anger as he was trying to move. Teen gohan looked back at tayuya with a smile on his face. "Good work tayuya!" "Just go knock his lights out!" tayuya replied. So as ordered, teen gohan walked over to his counterpart and stood there, staring with an angry facial expression. Fake teen gohan looked at teen gohan's eyes and then he smirked. "Heh! What's wrong, partner? You should be happy!..." teen gohan squinted, and then lifted his arm up, getting g ready to strike him down, but he was halted by what his twisted counterpart had said. "After all…Lenalee said that she loves you…Heh!" teen gohan was in complete shock, he lowered his guard completely as he lowered his arm back down to his sides. Fake teen gohan made an evil smile once he saw that teen gohan's feelings would be his downfall. Everybody was quiet and waiting for anything to happen. The imposter, who was still unable to move, spoke out again. "Well…don't you have anything to say?" teen gohan quickly responded "yeah, I'm done listening to your mouth...and furthermore…why did you kill all of those people in that airplane?" fake teen gohan thought about it for a second with a crazed smile, but upon answering, his face had calmed down a little. "ah yes, I do recall my attack destroying an airplane with passengers onboard…but believe me when I say…that blast wasn't meant for those damned fools who deserved to die anyways…heh-heh, oh no…that blast was meant for…your lover Lenalee!" the once calm teen gohan had flew away, high into the skies. "w-what...you couldn't of blasted her with an energy blast with such intensity." Allen shouted in anger. Allen then looked at lenalee's body. "But she's alive, she's…" allen just now realized her clothes were gone so he looked away a little embarrassed. "And uh…what happened to her clothes exactly? Allen finished. Tayuya was still playing her demon flute casting her genjutsu on fake teen gohan but she was now eyeing Allen. "I think it's time I got out of this mess!" fake gohan struggled against tayuya's grip, but he managed to conjure up enough power and broke free of tayuya's cast, causing tayuya to fall backwards. Lavi ran over to her to check and see if she was alright. Fake teen gohan teleported over to teen gohan, who was looking down at the ground with shadow covering his eyes, and slammed his fist on his face, sending him sliding on the floor. Naruto was getting angrier by the minute. "Are we just gonna stand here and do absolutely nothing?" "I know what you're saying…should we charge then?" sora asked Naruto, but Naruto didn't give a response back. Teen gohan stood back up and slowly walked right over to Lenalee. Lenalee's panting has decreased, but because of the cloth covering her eyes, she's unsure of her surroundings. Fake teen gohan watched teen gohan very carefully. Then teen gohan said without even looking at his fake "why did you do this?" the imposter was more than happy to reply. "She's pretty feisty…she put up quite the fight…all in order to protect your identity…and before that, I asked her if she loved me…" teen gohan's face got madder, and then his replica continued. "You know what she told me…she said no, that she doesn't love me. She said that she could love someone the exact opposite of me…you get it now…she's talking about you because you're the exact opposite of me!...she loves you!" teen gohan wanted to believe what he was saying but somewhere, deep within his soul, he couldn't believe it. The imposter looked at Lenalee and spoke to teen gohan. "Ask her yourself if you're having any doubts." Teen gohan didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. The imposter wanted to make teen gohan even angrier so he then said "Lenalee sure has a nice…soft…elegant…sexy and smooth body...and I would know because right before you all interrupted my torture session…I was-" teen gohan has had enough, more than enough, he socked his fake counterpart with a thunderous uppercut. The fake went flying into the air, and then teen gohan shot a blast at him by placing his hands together, aiming at his prey, and then releasing an even deadlier blast then a normal energy blast. It was called, "masenko". As the smoking imposter was falling back to the ground after being blasted, Lavi took action. "You're not about to have all the fun around here teen gohan!" Lavi swung out his weapon, his "big hammer, little hammer" that's what he calls his weapon. His weapon is also known as an anti-akuma weapon. Lavi extended the length of his hammer so he could smash fake teen gohan into the wall. And that's exactly what happened. Naruto felt he should help out so he grabbed a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached and threw it directly at fake teen gohan while he was stuck in the wall. There was an explosion after Naruto threw the kunai, bricks were flying everywhere. Luckily, the room their in is very widely spread, so Lenalee wasn't affected by the blast nor was she pummeled by flying objects, though some came pretty close to hitting her. "Is it over?" sora asked while looking around. Kid goten started doing squats and began complaining. "Man…I was about to pull one of my most devastating attacks on him!" tayuya looked at kid goten in disbelief. "And that would be?" she asked. "Well I'm glad you asked my ugly red-headed non-friend!" kid goten happily answered. Tayuya's left eye twitched, she was trying to keep her cool composure, but kid goten ruined it by unleashing the attack he was talking about, a deadly, foul smelling, outrageously horrible fart! Everybody, except Lenalee, because she was still blindfolded, and fake teen gohan because he was still in the wall with smoke covering his whereabouts, looked at kid goten in silence. Kid goten was about to make the fat smile but before he could make any awkward facial movements, tayuya stole a kunai knife out of Naruto's pouch and threw it at kid goten. Kid goten simply bent over as if cracking his back and the kunai went flying right past him and got stuck in the wall. Afterwards, the ground started to shake, the kunai knife fell out of the wall and hit the ground. Then the imposter unleashed an incredible amount of power and sent tons of bricks and other objects flying at everybody. "Heh…not bad, you actually got me…"


End file.
